EVA Berlin 2017
The EVA Berlin 2017 conference on Electronic Media and Art, Culture, History will be held in , . Twitter: * #EVAberlin2017 * #EVAberlin (for general tweets about EVA Berlin Conferences) * EVA Berlin Konferenz 2017 (Moments) Short link (this article in the MuseumsWiki): * http://bit.ly/EVAberlin2017 8. November 2017 Workshop I: INT X – Metadaten und Digitale Dokumentation / INT X – metadata and digital documentation Telepräsenztechnologien und dreidimensionale Visualisierungsformen erweitern den Anspruch der digitalen Dokumentation des Kulturerbes zum virtuellen Reenactment. An die Stelle linearer Katalogbeschreibung treten heute authentische Erlebnisäquivalente und neue synästhetische Erfahrungsräume für die Begegnung mit vergangenen Kulturen. Voraussetzung und Herausforderung des komplexer werdenden Technikeinsatzes bleiben dabei weiterhin systematische Deklarationen der digitalen Objekte sowie der technischen Parameter des Dokumentationsequipments. Der Workshop thematisiert deshalb an praktischen Beispielen und an einem breiten Spektrum unterschiedlicher Bestandsgruppen den Einsatz standardisierter Metadatenmodelle und die Anschlussfähigkeit der Daten an die vielschichtigen Informationsebenen des Semantic Web. Nachhaltiges Metadatenmanagement für digitale Kulturgüter mit XMP, exiftool und FotoStation Oliver Pohl | Juliane Schirr (TELOTA Berlin-Brandenburgische Akademie der Wissenschaften) * http://www.bbaw.de/telota/telota Webplattform für die Bearbeitung, Publikation und Langzeitarchivierung von regionalwissenschaftlichen Forschungsdaten (LaZAR) Dr. Elguja Dadunashvili | Dr. Jakob Voß (Friedrich-Schiller Universität Jena | Verbundzentrale des GBV Göttingen) * http://lazar.gbv.de Der Historical BioData Explorer: Historische Texte, Bilder und Objekte neu erforschen Dr. Ing. Michael Dürfeld | Michaela Eder | Philipp Schröter | Anika Schultz (Interdisziplinäres Labor Bild Wissen Gestaltung an der Humboldt-Universität zu Berlin) Wissenschaftliche Dokumentation historischer Fotosammlungen - vom Referenzmodell zur praktischen Anwendung Angela Kailus M.A. (Deutsches Dokumentationszentrum für Kunstgeschichte – Bildarchiv Foto Marburg, Philipps-Universität Marburg) Website und Datenbank private-kuenstlernachlaesse-brandenburg.de | Browserbasiertes Erfassungsformular Thomas Kumlehn | Daniel Burckhardt | Dr. Liane Burkhardt (Private Künstlernachlässe im Land Brandenburg e. V.) * http://private-kuenstlernachlaesse-brandenburg.de Perspektiven auf alte Karten - Neue Dienste für digitale Weltansichten Andreas Christoph (Friedrich-Schiller-Universität Jena, Institut für Geschichte der Medizin, Naturwissenschaft und Technik) Das bewegte Buch – Eine Konzeptstudie zur Digitalisierung dynamischer Buchobjekte Christian Mathieu | Marius Hug (Staatsbibliothek zu Berlin - Preußischer Kulturbesitz) Workshop II: Capturing Reality - 3D Scanning in der Praxis Der Workshop "Capturing Reality - 3D Scanning in der Praxis" vermittelt einen Einblick in die Grundlagen der dreidimensionalen digitalen Erfassungs-, Visualisierungs- und Reinszenierungstechniken in den Kulturerbeinstitutionen. Es werden technische Lösungen für typische Anwendungszenarien demonstriert, die vom Erfassen von Räumen und Objekten über die Berechnung geometrischer Modelle bis zur Online-Präsentation reichen. Am Beispiel des 3D-Projekts zur großen Grotte im Park Lindenhof wird ein neuer, mehrstufiger Workflow vorgestellt, der in die Integration von Raummodell und hochauflösenden Detailscans mündet. Der Workshop sensibilisiert für die Vor- und Nachteile verschiedener Scanningmethoden und unterstützt die Entscheidungsfindung bei der Planung konkreter 3D - Fachaufgaben. An praktischen Beispielen haben die Teilnehmenden schließlich Gelegenheit, selbständig Objekte zu erfassen und die Ergebnisse auszuwerten. Workflows beim Scannen: 3D-Projekt zur großen Grotte im Park Lindenhof Bernhard Strackenbrock | Dr. Rico Richter (Illustrated architecture | Hasso-Plattner-Institut Potsdam) How to optimally record CH objects? Decision support through connected knowledge Dr. Stefanie Wefers | Ashish Karmacharya | Frank Boochs | Guido Heinz (i3mainz - Institute for Spatial Information and Surveying Technology, Mainz University of Applied Sciences) * https://i3mainz.hs-mainz.de/en/institute 9. November 2017 Konferenz I Conference I: Digitally Remastered - Kulturerbe und Virtualität CH and Virtuality Keynote: Die Digitale Optik. Mit der Kamera durch den Museumsraum. Dr. Anko Börner (Deutsches Zentrum für Luft- und Raumfahrt (DLR), Institut für Optische Sensorsysteme, Berlin) Session I: Pointclouds - Kopieren, Klonen, Konservieren / Copies, clones and conservation Rebuild Palmyra? – Zukunft eines umkämpften Welterbes Moritz Skowronski | Jonathan Wieland | Marcel Borowski | Daniel Fink | Carla Gröschel | Daniel Klinkhammer | Harald Reiterer (Universität Konstanz, Fachbereich Informatik und Informationswissenschaften, Arbeitsgruppe Mensch-Computer Interaktion) Clone Cultural Property, New Way of Conservation Yuichiro Taira | Kazuhiro Mihashi | Masaaki Miyasako (Tokyo University of the Arts, Tokyo) Digital tools for virtual archaeological excavations: Back to the future… Bertrand Triboulot | Nathalie Ginoux (Ministère de la Culture, Service Régional de l’archéologie d’Ile-de-France | Université Paris-Sorbonne) Die Digitalisierung der „Berliner Göttin“ von der Aufnahme bis zur Visualisierung Fanet Göttlich, Dipl.‐Ing. (ZEDIKUM | Vorderasiatisches Museum im Pergamonmuseum) * http://www.zedikum.de/ Session II: Bits and Spaces - Digitalisieren, Visualisieren, Interagieren / Digitalizing, visualizing and interaction 3D-Digitalisierung von Kulturdenkmalen der Technik, Neue Möglichkeiten für die Objekt-Forschung Erika Érsek, M.A. (Institut für Geschichte und Technikzukünfte am Karlsruher Institut für Technologie | Landesamt für Denkmalpflege BW) Resonating Spaces: 3D Imaging of the Berlin Philharmonie Chris Edwards | Emily Pugh (J. Paul Getty Trust | Getty Research Institute) * https://www.getty.edu/world/ ** http://aroundtheworld.getty.edu/germany Interaktive Virtual Reality zum begreifenden Verstehen eines architektonischen Konzepts Univ.-Prof. Dipl.-Ing. Dominik Lengyel | Dipl.-Ing. Catherine Toulouse (Lengyel Toulouse Architekten) * http://www.lengyeltoulouse.com/ Session III: Geschichten und Geschichte - Digital Remastered / Stories and History - Digitally Remastered Digitally Remastering Worldviews – Some Tasks for a Semantic Web Alan Prohm (Humboldt Forum Kultur GmbH, Berlin) * Weltverbesserungsmaschine ... Welterklärungsmaschine ... Weltverbindungsmaschine Éischte Weltkrich: Remembering the Great War in Luxembourg, digital exhibition Dr. Sandra Camarda (C2DH - Luxembourg Centre for Contemporary and Digital History, University of Luxembourg) Discovering Alex H! Oder: Wie man sich dem Kosmos Alexander Humboldt nähern kann Dr. Matthias Henkel (Agentur EMBASSY-OF-CULTURE, Berlin) THE MASTER’S VISION Georg Tschurtschenthaler | Dr. Ralf Schäfer | Kay Meseberg (gebrueder beetz filmproduktion | Fraunhofer HHI Berlin | arte) Session IV: Digitale Szenographien Digital Scenographies VR Scenography: Image and Sound Prof. Slawomir Nikiel | Prof. Jolanta Sipowicz | Dr. Krzysztof Orleanski (Faculty of Economics and Management, University of Zielona Góra | The Institute of Music, Faculty of Arts, University of Zielona Góra | Institute of Electronics and Telecommunication, Norwegian University of Science and Technology) Interactive 3d models of collection items for education and presentation applications Sven Ubik | Jiri Kubista (CESNET, Prague, Czech Republic) * https://www.cesnet.cz/?lang=en Forschung und Vermittlung anhand digitaler Bildrepositorien - ein Zwischenbericht Kristina Friedrichs (Technische Universität Dresden - Medienzentrum) Spielerisches Lernen vor Ort am Beispiel der App Porta Praetoria C.C.A.A. Katharina Tillmanns | Fee Bonny (Cologne Game Lab, Technische Hochschule Köln) Ausstellung Exhibition Postersession Smarte Autorensysteme für Storytelling 3pc GmbH Neue Kommunikation * https://3pc.de Professionelle Nutzung intelligenter Systeme in DAM-Lösungen - Auto Tagging für Cumulus und effiziente Anreicherung mit Metadaten CDS Gromke e.K., Leipzig 3D-Planungslösungen für Ausstellungen und Depot cura3D GmbH & Co, KG, Leipzig, Dr. Niels v. Festenberg Der virtuelle Schlosspark – Konzeption eines interdisziplinären Informationssystems für Forschung und Vermittlung Manuel Johannes Hunziker (Otto-Friedrich-Universität Bamberg, Kompetenzzentrum für Denkmalwissenschaften und Denkmaltechnologien (KDWT)) * https://www.uni-bamberg.de/kdwt/ * http://www.manuel-hunziker.de Besuchermanagement und E-Commerce für Kultureinrichtungen go~mus by Giant Monkey Software Engineering GmbH, Berlin IKONO TV – IKONOSPACE – Art on HD 24/7 Markevitch Media GmbH Neue Scanning Technologien Mikro-Univers GmbH, Berlin Museumsdokumentation mit DAPHNE Robotron Datenbank‐Software GmbH Service für digitale Sammlungen und Archive Verbundzentrale des GBV (VZG) ZEDIKUM Zentrum für digitale Kulturgüter in Museen an den Staatlichen Museen zu Berlin – Preußischer Kulturbesitz Scanner Innovation Center for CH AICON 3D Systems GmbH * http://aicon3d.de/produkte/aicon-scanner.html Medien- und Sammlungsmanagement mit easydb Programmfabrik GmbH 10. November 2017 Konferenz II Conference II: Digitally Remastered 2 - Kulturerbe und Virtualität / CH and Virtuality Session I: UX - den Anwendern verpflichtet / commited to the user’s needs Dokumentation einer zeitlich begrenzten Ausstellung durch 3D-Virtualisierung im Museum Europäischer Kulturen - SMB Gerd Carl (Virtual Room UG, Gladbeck) * http://daheim.virtual-room.de Crowdsourcing – the real people behind the crowd Nicole Graf (ETH Zürich, ETH-Bibliothek - Bildarchiv) * https://www.e-pics.ethz.ch/ ** http://ba.e-pics.ethz.ch/ **: category “Do You Know More?” (Wissen Sie mehr?) DIGITAL HUMANITIES AT THE GETTY: CHAMPIONING A ROOM FULL OF EXPERTS Jack Ludden | Emily Pugh (J. Paul Getty Trust | Getty Research Institute) * Personas: Visitor Profiles (needs, activities, frustrations, motivations) * www.getty.edu redesign * Journey maps (customer experience) * Combining personas and journey maps ** example: mobile experience (pre-visit, visit, post-visit) * make technology disappear for the user Examples * Images of Los Angeles (Ed Ruscha: “Streets of Los Angeles” project) * http://www.getty.edu/research/tools/provenance/provenance_remodel/index.html Realismus im Computerspiel: Das kunsthistorische Zitat in der Virtuellen Realität Sabine Görner (Berlin) * https://www.kingdomcomerpg.com/ * The Secrets of Da Vinci * Assassins Creed 2 Session II: Digitale Plattformen für Vermittlung und Forschung / Digital platforms for learning and access E-Heritage: 3D Digitalisierung eines Architekten- und Archäologennachlasses - DAS PROJEKT NACHHUGOT Prof. Dr. Christian Raabe | Martin Hamburg | Jan Richarz (RWTH AACHEN - Fakultät für Architektur, Lehr- und Forschungsgebiet Denkmalpflege und historische Bauforschung) * NUMiD - Das Netzwerk universitärer Münzsammlungen in Deutschland Dr. Johannes Wienand (Heinrich-Heine-Universität Düsseldorf) * http://www.numid-verbund.de/ * http://ikmk.smb.museum/ * eNumis | The numismatic e-teaching concept of NUMiD (Johannes Wienand) Die Digitale Plattform: Kunstvermittlung im Museum Barberini vor, während und nach dem Besuch Johanna Köhler | Jasdan Joerges | Madeline Kreßler (Museum Barberini gGmbH | MicroMovie Media GmbH) * https://www.museum-barberini.com/ Kreative Wahrnehmung, Entschlüsseln von versteckten Bildern, interaktiver Lernprozess Dr. Jeanette Zwingenberger (Paris) Blickwechsel. Blinde und sehende Ausstellungsbesucher erleben Fotografie Martina Wiemers (Deutsche Hörfilm gGmbH (DHG)) Session III: Fallbeispiele / Case studies Fallbeispiele Prof. Norbert Nowotsch (FH - Münster) Vom realen zum virtuellen - 3D Insekten aus der Sammlung ins Netz Bernhard Schurian (Museum für Naturkunde Berlin, Leibniz-Institut für Evolutions- und Biodiversitätsforschung) Wie man das Verschwinden unserer Daten im „Digitalen Schwarzen Loch“ und somit ein "dunkles Informationszeitalter“ vermeiden könnte Dr. Bernd Kulawik (Bern, Schweiz) Zurück in die Steinzeit – Ein „virtueller“ Erfahrungsbericht Thomas Reuter | Susann Hüttner (Landesamt für Archäologie Sachsen (LfA) | Microsoft Deutschland GmbH) Der Cyberspace als ein neuer Typus vom sakralen Raum. Religiöse Kommunikation im Internet und ihr Einfluß auf moderne Formen der christlichen Tradition Agnieszka Zduniak (Ermländisch Masurische Universität (UWM), Olsztyn) Session IV: Legen Sie Hand an / Hands on HIMBA KUNSTHANDWERK UND AUGMENTED REALITY Robert Beer | Matti Mäki-Kihniä | Crescience Kouba | Jürgen Sieck (HTW Berlin | Metropolia University of Applied Sciences, Finnland | Namibian University Of Science and Technology, Namibia | NUST Windhoek) Entwicklung eines Augmented Reality Systems mit Anbindung an ein Content-Management System für Kultureinrichtungen Maria Petke | Penelope Horbert | Jürgen Sieck (Angewandte Informatik, HTW Berlin) See also * EVA Conferences * EVA Berlin External links * EVA Berlin * [http://books.ub.uni-heidelberg.de/arthistoricum/series/info/eva frühere Konferenzbände bei arthistoricum.net] (Open Access) Category:EVA Berlin Category:2017